


A Better Life

by holeofholland



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accents, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Bi-Curiosity, Blood and Injury, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, On the Run, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, Plotty, Safe Haven, Safehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Wanderer never survived her removal from Melanie, a young Ian O'Shea is heartbroken. That all changes though when, while on a raid through Tuscon, he runs face-first into a man. The man looks frightened but healthy. And best of all...he's still human.
Relationships: Ian O'Shea/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> This story non-canonically takes place after Wanda's "death" near the end of the book. Instead of being replaced in a different Host, Doc went through with killing Wanda. The narrator for this story is an original male.

The sun is blistering, burning my neck and arms as I dig through the crates. There isn’t much to them – mostly canned food and frozen bags of vegetables. None of it would do in the Tucson heat. The vegetables would rot before I could find a way to cook them and I wouldn’t be able to open the canned food.

I move from crate to crate but they’re all the same. A stack of three more sits far off, near the corner of what the worms call a grocery store. They’re sealed though and I have no way of prying them apart. I turn and prepare to head back the way I’ve just come – into the desert.

I make it three steps and stop. Off in the distance comes the sound of music, or what passes for music with the worms. I look out to the highway and see a supplier truck barreling. It’s going much too fast to be any worm I’ve seen. But they might have a way to open the crates. And even though it’s dangerous, I know I don’t have much choice.

It’s been two days since I’ve eaten anything and soon I will fall ill. I’ve managed to ration what little water I have in a _Mt. Dew_ bottle I keep stored in my pocket, but even that is nearly empty. If I don’t chance the unopened crates, I’ll die. And if I am caught…I can’t think of that.

The truck, just as I hope, turns off into the grocery store’s parking lot. It passes up the chance to park and instead brakes near the crates. I hurry behind a dumpster and peek out from behind.

The truck is being driven by a man. His hair is brown and slightly curled on the tips. His face is angular but he wears a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his eyes. I never realized the sun hurt the worms’ vision as it does humans – _did_ humans.

The man steps down from the truck and waits as a girl climbs out of the passenger side and joins him. She’s a couple of heads shorter than him and has auburn hair. Her face is freckled by the sun. She hugs the man and the two kiss. She, too, wears sunglasses.

“Coast is clear,” the man announces. I nearly step out of safety on instinct. The announcement, I see, was actually intended for two more men.

They look nearly identical though one is a bit taller than the other. Their hair is dusted yellow and their faces are long. The taller of the two opts not to wear sunglasses. His eyes are…I bounce back and stifle a gasp.

His eyes are not silver. They do not cast a reflection in the sun’s rays. They are perfectly normal – perfectly human.

“Everything then?” the man asks. His voice is distant like he doesn’t care to be where he is. I can’t say I blame him.

The man who kissed the girl nods and waves his hands over the crates. “Jeb said get as much as possible. We’ve got the room.”

The other man – the one beside the human – shakes his head and reaches for one of the sealed crates. “What, and you lovebirds aren’t going to help?”

The girl removes her glasses and rolls her eyes – her normal hazel eyes. She’s human too! “I thought you wanted to be a strong man, Kyle.”

The man beside her grins. “Got to show him up, Mel.”

“ _Got to show him up_ ,” the man named Kyle mimics. He slides his glasses into his hair. I can’t believe it – he’s just as human! They must be a group of survivors. There has to be more of them though – another name was mentioned, someone not with them. Jeb.

I watch silently, my brain a jumbled mess, as the four of them begin packing crates into the back of their truck. They work fairly quickly. In minutes, they’ve nearly cleared the entire area. I can only imagine what they’d need with so much supplies. Without a careful storage facility, most of it won’t survive.

“Excuse me?” The voice is unfamiliar and doesn’t come from the humans.

I turn and look straight into the eyes of a worm. It looks like a man, probably late twenties. It wears a pair of khaki pants and a red polo. A nametag pinned to its shirt reads _Dancing Vibrancy._ Its eyes…they’re still as terrifying as any others I have seen.

I scream and race forward. Over my shoulder, I see the worm follow me. His hand is outstretched and I’m so worried about not letting him catch me that I run straight first into something solid. No, not something – some _one_.

It’s the man without sunglasses. Up close, I see that his skin is sticky with sweat and his eyes wear the signs of exhaustion. He only stares at me for a moment, probably stunned, before grabbing me by the shoulders and slamming me against the building’s brick.

I grunt as the wall digs into my back. The man eyes me suspiciously. He reaches a hand to my face and pries my lids open. It's uncomfortable to have someone else’s fingers digging near my pupils but I know what he’s doing – he wants to make sure I’m human.

“Where did you come from?” he growls, his teeth bared.

I struggled to find my voice but nothing comes. It is only when I glance over the man’s shoulder and see the worm racing forward that I’m able to at least scream.

The man turns and shouts something at the others. I can’t make out it is but I have a fairly good hunch. Stunned, I watch as the driver of the truck leaps onto the worm. He throws one arm around its chest and brings a knife to its neck. The blade plunges in, down to the hilt. The worm gurgles for a moment then falls limp in the man’s arms.

“ _Jared_ ,” the man holding me hisses. “You don’t kill them – Wanda made us promise.”

“It didn’t give me a choice,” the man named Jared protests.

The girl steps forward and takes the worm from Jared. She lowers it to the ground and closes its eyelids. “ _He_ ,” she says calmly, correcting the men, “didn’t deserve to die.”

“What do you expect us to do then?” Kyle injects, stepping from around the truck. He points to me. “His screams will draw more out here. We can’t exactly hold a funeral.”

The girl stands, leaving the still worm at her feet. “No, we can’t. Wanda would understand.”

“Bullshit,” the man holding me seethes.

“Ian…” The girl steps forward. Ian. I like the name. It's refreshingly different from the concoctions the worms think up. In fact, all of their names are nice to hear. Human.

I count them off in my head, looking to each face to match. Jared. Kyle. Ian. And I think Mel, but I can’t remember for sure.

Mel nods at me. “Put him in the back with you guys. We have enough supplies. We’ll head back.”

“You heard her, kid,” Kyle says.

Ian pushes me forward then up into the back of the truck. It's covered by a thick tarp and, graciously, blocks out most of the heat. It’s not exactly cold, but it’s a much-appreciated shade from the sun.

Ian collapses next to me by the opening of the truck’s tarp while Kyle opts for the far back. I figure Ian has been put in charge of guarding me though I don’t know what from. Jumping from the truck on the highway would surely only kill me. Had I wanted to die I would have just allowed the worm to take me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Ian watching me. His look is invasive, almost prodding. I squirm and busy myself by counting the crates. It does no good though. I can still feel Ian’s eyes.

I turn and greet them. They’re almost nonexistent in the dark of the truck bed. Somehow though, they pull me. I want to look into them for a very long time.

Ian raises an eyebrow. “Do you speak? Or do you just scream?”

I bow my head. I know I should say something but it doesn’t feel right. Ian – and the rest of the group for that matter – seem trustworthy enough. I can’t be for sure though.

I hear Kyle scoff from the other end of the tarp. “He’s probably shaken up, Ian. Look at him – he’s probably just a kid.”

I’m nineteen actually. I don’t say that though.

Ian doesn’t accept my silence. He burrows on. “Do you have a name at least? Maybe you can tell us where you were staying?” When I don’t answer, he sighs and leans back against a crate. He closes his eyes but I know he’s not asleep. He’ll be watching me.

And he does. Up until the smooth highway turns rocky, Ian sporadically peeks a lid open to check on me. I never change my position, knees tucked beneath my chin and eyes on the crates.

Finally, after what seems like hours of driving, the truck comes to a stop. Voices erupt from the other side of the tarp. I know they don’t belong to Jared or Mel. And besides, there are far more than two.

“We’re here,” Kyle groans. “More lifting.”

Ian stands and kicks down the tailgate of the truck. “At least we have more hands this time.”

Desert sand and rock waits for me as I launch myself to the ground. It’s familiar – the conditions I’ve lived in for the past few months. There is a difference though.

People. At least half a dozen of them stand around the truck. They wait for instruction and accept it without hesitation when Jared joins them. He tells them to haul straight to the hole, wherever that is.

“Let’s go,” Ian’s voice grunts in my ear. He grips my upper arm tightly in his fingers and pulls me forward.

The large mouth of a cave greets us. We walk through it and down a long passage of rocky walls. The path is clear though it shouldn’t surprise me. If these many people live here, it only seems natural that they’d make the place easier to inhabit.

We only stop walking when we come upon a turn in the path. Ian pushes me in it and I stumble into a large room – or what stands in as a room. Metal cots, worn and tattered from use, sit idly in a row of three near the center. Off to the side is a long stone bench with many tubes of unfamiliar medicines. They read simple words – _Heal, Cool,_ and _Clean_ are ones I notice. Near the bench, huddled together, are two men.

Ian clears his throat and the men turn. One is plain-looking. Nothing stands out about him in particular but he does look worried. The other man is noticeably softer in comparison. Wrinkles peak from the corner of his eyes that must have seen many years and a long dirty beard erupts from his jaw.

“Well, what do we have here?” the kinder-looking man inquires, stepping forward. He uses a shotgun as a cane. I flinch at the sight of it. “My apologies,” the man says. He hands the gun to the man behind him.

“I’m Jeb.” He extends a grimy hand. I ignore it. Jeb doesn’t seem to mind though. He only smiles and nods at Ian. “Give us a minute?”

I feel Ian’s heavy presence evaporate and I know he’s left the room. The man behind Jeb follows suit, taking the gun with him.

“Don’t you need that for protection?” I blurt. I immediately regret the words. The last thing I want anyone to think is that I’m a threat.

Jeb just laughs though. It’s a hearty laugh with grit. “I don’t think you’re looking to harm me.”

I’m not sure why but I feel somehow comforted by this man. I think maybe it has something to do with his grandfatherly appearance. I shake my head. “I won’t hurt anyone.”

“No, no. I don’t expect you too.” Jeb sits on the edge of one of the cots. “My apologies, but I can’t stand very long anymore. Arthritis is setting into these old bones.” I don’t know how to respond to that, so I stay quiet. Jeb scratches his beard and looks to be thinking.

He nods to my clothes. “You look dirty. You been on the run long?”

“Since it happened,” I admit, though haven’t we all?

“Yeah, I’m sure. I actually meant running through the desert.” His words aren’t degrading. They’re said with kindness.

“Oh. Well, about two months. Though, really, it’s hard to tell without a calendar. I try to keep track of how many times the sun sets.”

“That’s smart – real smart. Do you have a name?”

“Sebastian. Uh, Gregory. Sebastian Gregory.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Sebastian Gregory. I might call you Seb every now and then if that’s alright. Some names are such a mouthful and I reckon we don’t have much time left on this planet.”

I tense up. “Is there another invasion coming?”

Jeb chuckles. “No, no. I only meant that we never know what tomorrow brings. We could be laughing with our loved ones one second and they could be snatched from us the next.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Tears swell in my eyes and I wipe at them furiously. Thoughts of my former life rise to the surface. College and friends and…I push the thoughts aside.

Jeb doesn’t say anything about my crying. Instead, he welcomes me. “Well, Seb, you’re welcome here as long as we’re survivors. Do your part to keep the community going and you’ll fit right in.”

“Thank you,” I manage.

Ian comes into the room then. I know immediately that he’s been listening to the entire conversation. Jeb doesn’t appear to care though. He simply instructs Ian to show me to a room. Ian nods and flicks his chin to the corridor. I’m surprised that he doesn’t grab me but follow him, nonetheless.

We travel farther down then suddenly up into a wide field. The sight astounds me. At least a football field of wheat. Its cream color spans into a sea. People stand in the distance. When they bend down, they disappear.

“This way,” Ian calls and passes through a narrow passageway. We enter into a long line of curtains. It takes me just a moment to realize that they act as doors. Ian spells the rest out for me.

“We sleep here,” he begins. “Most everyone has a roommate. Some have two. The beds are comfortable enough and you have a decent amount of privacy.” He stops suddenly in front of a metal door. It’s not bolted into place, which would be impossible, but instead leaned up against the room’s opening.

He slides the door aside and motions me forward. I step inside and find a room with two beds. One is unkempt and used. The other is freshly made. By the freshly made one, thrown carelessly on the floor, are books and other items.

Ian slides the door back in place and steps beside me. He throws his arms wide and spins slowly. “What do you think?”

“It’s wonderful,” I cheer, and it’s true. It has been too long since I’ve been able to sleep somewhere that I didn’t have to worry about being discovered in. “Thank you – for bringing me with you, I mean.”

Ian fans his hand. He’s noticeably more carefree. I wonder if he accepts that I’m not a threat. “Don’t worry about it. There aren’t that many humans left. We have to rally up what survivors we can.” He plops down on the unkempt bed. “So your name is Sebastian?”

I nod slowly, unsure. “Yeah. You were listening to my conversation with Jeb.”

“I had to,” he shrugs. “I had to know I could trust you. Don’t want you slitting my throat in my sleep or something. If Jeb says you’re okay, I believe it.” He nods to the other bed. “Hope that’s okay. I have an extra pillow if you need it.”

“I’ll be sleeping in here? With you?”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“N-No,” I stammer. “I just haven’t slept in a room with someone in a long time.”

Ian looks at me sympathetically. He cocks his head. “Can I ask who she was?”

“I…What do…” I search for the right words. How can he know what I’m feeling?

“Your eyes expose you. You’re hurt.”

I look at my feet. I can only hope my words aren’t taken the wrong way. After everything that’s happened to Earth, I would think they wouldn’t. “She was he.”

Ian is unphased. If he’s uncomfortable, he doesn’t show it. “Was he…you know…taken?”

I nod, my eyes stinging. “Yeah. We were hidden out in an old dorm room at the state university.

Ian stands and walks towards me. I’m stunned when he wraps his arms around me. The hug doesn’t last long but it sends electricity coursing through my veins.

He pulls back and looks at me. “We’ve all lost someone special to us, but you’ll see that finding this place will be worth it. He’d want you to be happy.”

“Thanks,” is all I can say in response.


	2. Revealed

That night, I sleep better than I have in months. After showing me the room we’d be sharing, Ian escorted me to the baths where I managed to clean away the grime of Arizona deserts. I didn’t have any clean clothes so Ian loaned me an oversized shirt and pajama bottoms. It smells like him and when I wake in the morning, I find myself not wanting to take it off. Though my clothes have been washed and left in a folded pile on Ian’s bed, I have an urge to not change.

I do though, tossing the used clothes into an already started pile near the door. Surprisingly, Ian has a mirror in the cluttered mess on the floor and I use it to fix my hair. It’s uneven and tangled, but I manage to brush my fingers through it enough to seem somewhat presentable. I’m sure it looks no worse than how I appeared coming into the caves – possibly even better.

I set the mirror back down. Though I know I shouldn’t, I finger through the rest of the strewn items. Most of it is common – a toothbrush and toothpaste, a few tattered paperbacks, and a notebook. Some trash is scattered among it, mostly wrappers of candies Ian probably managed to grab while on a raid. One of the wrappers catches my attention. I pick it up and see that it isn’t trash at all but a note.

“Wanda,” I mutter, reading the signature at the bottom of the note. The writing is neat and almost computerized. It looks like it was typed rather than written with an ink pen.

Suddenly, the door slides open behind me. I scramble to replace the note but it’s too late. Ian has caught me.

He bursts forward and rips the paper from my hands. “What the hell? You can’t go through my stuff.”

“I’m sorry,” I plead. “It was just there and-”

“And that meant you could just read it? You didn’t read it, did you?” Ian looks worried now.

I shake my head. “No.” And it’s the truth. Ian must believe it too because he sighs and collapses on his bed. I watch him – study him.

His face is unreadable. He’s good at hiding his emotions. He isn’t so much at hiding his body language though. His shoulders slump and his hands twitch. There’s pain in the way he carries himself. As Ian saw hurt in my eyes I see it in his body.

“She was someone I loved,” he says tepidly. I don’t say anything; just let him talk. “Wanda was the only person who ever really understood me, I think. And now she’s gone.”

“Was she…taken?”

Ian shakes his head. “Died. All I have left of her is this note she left me the night she went.”

I stand and join Ian. He folds the note in half. I place my hand on his arm. “Wherever she is, I’m sure it’s better than this planet. And at least you have something to remember her by. I’m sure that’s why she wrote that. I only wish I had something of Connor’s.”

Ian looks at me. “How long were you together?”

I haven’t spoken about Connor to anyone. Somehow, it seems right to talk to Ian. “Two years. We met at Freshman orientation. You know, it’s funny. We always talked about running off and getting married – neither of our families was accepting. After all of this happened, he even proposed. There wasn’t a ring or anything but his words counted. I guess that’s pretty stupid considering.”

“No, not at all. It sounds like you found someone you love.”

“And you did too. In Wanda.”

Ian smiles then stands. He tucks the note into his pocket and makes for the door. He slides it open and beckons me through it. “You need to eat. Then, you’ll get the grand tour.”

He leads me through the twisting tunnels. We pass back through the wheat field and eventually end up in a large room filled with stone tables. A few people are scattered out and occupy benches. I notice Mel at one, accompanied by a teenaged boy.

Ian nods to the back of the room where an elderly woman is serving rolls and eggs. We follow behind a line of three people and take our plates. I can’t be for certain but the woman apparently called Maggie gives Ian a nasty look. Ian doesn’t seem phased by it though and leads me to an empty table.

We sit across from each other. Ian picks at his meal while I devour mine. After not eating for so long, the chilly eggs and burnt roll tastes like gold.

I meet eyes with Ian, roll halfway in my mouth. He laughs. “I guess I shouldn’t have let you skip dinner last night.”

It’s true I forced his hand in allowing me to stay in the room all night. Though he and Jeb had shown me such kindness, I wasn’t yet ready to see the rest of the survivors. I still don’t know if I’m ready. I suppose I have to be though because Mel strides towards us and sits.

She squeezes in beside Ian while the teenaged boy climbs in beside me. He’s bright and boisterous. His smile is nearly contagious. He shoots out his hand. “I’m Jamie.”

I take the hand reluctantly and shake. “Sebastian,” I say.

“So he speaks,” Mel chides. “I thought you were mute or something.”

“Sorry.” I bend my head over my eggs and try to hide my embarrassment.

Mel waves her hand. “No worries. I’m just glad there was another human out there. I’m Melanie, by the way. Most people just call me Mel.” I nod, mostly because she already knows my name.

“Where are you from?” Jamie asks, practically bouncing in his seat.

Ian scolds him. “Let him eat in peace, kid.”

“It’s fine,” I assure him. I know what it’s like to be excited about seeing a new human. “I’m from California originally but I was attending Arizona State when all of this happened.”

“Was it bad there?”

“Kind of. We had more survivors than we expected but they dwindled pretty quickly. Students fought against the worms.” Ian flinches at the last word. I look at him questioningly but he gives nothing away. “We held out for a few months. The campus was kind of like a community. We locked the buildings and only used the cafeteria when we needed food supply. We kept everything else in the dorms. Two to a room and we managed pretty well.”

“That sounds really awesome,” Jamie applauds. “So it was like a zombie apocalypse for you guys. What, did you carry machetes and stuff? Kill anyone who wasn’t human?”

“Jamie…” Melanie warns.

Jamie’s face turns red. “Sorry. I guess we shouldn’t kill them anymore. Not after Wanda anyway.”

This time, Ian scolds the boy. “Jamie, that’s enough. You need to go to school.”

Melanie stands. “Come on. I’ll take you.” They walk away and over her shoulder Melanie calls out a goodbye.

“Breakfast is over,” Ian barks. “Time for your tour.”

The tour, as it turns out, is nothing special. Ian simply leads me through the places I’ve already seen. We start in the field where he explains that mirrors are used to reflect sunlight into the soil. Admittedly, it’s impressive but I’ve never been interested in agriculture. I do learn that different crops are planted each harvest, usually corn and wheat though.

Next, we pass into the bathhouse where Ian warns me to stay away from the edge. “Once you fall it, you won’t come out,” he says. “My brother almost did one time. Took four of us to pull him free.”

We travel on then to a room that Ian explains is used for meetings and games. Soccer is apparently the group’s favorite but Ian doesn’t mind a regular game of TAG.

Finally, Ian takes me down a long passageway that leads to what he calls the storage hole. It turns out to be an actual hole in the wall with food leaking out of it. I immediately recognized the cans of beans and rice. It’s from the crates taken at the grocery store.

“Everything we raid is stored here,” Ian explains. On the tail of his sentence, he chokes.

“Are you okay?” I inquire, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shoves it off. “I’m fine. Wanda used to work back here. That’s all.”

“Okay,” I say. Something tells me he’s lying though.

He sniffles for a moment and recomposes himself. When he turns to me, he looks happy. It’s a mask though – I can tell. “Well, that’s the tour. Not much to do today. Do you want to play cards or something?”

“You have cards?” I smile encouragingly. I can’t really understand what it is but something pulls me to Ian. If he is unhappy, I want to do everything in my power to change it.

We spend the majority of the day camped out in Ian’s room, sitting on the floor with a deck of playing cards between us. Most of the games we play are unfamiliar and have to be explained, but we still have fun. When the sun sets and the room fills with shadows, Ian grabs a lamp from beside his bed and flips it on. In the blue-cast of the light, I can take in just how ghostly Ian actually seems.

Normally, he hides his emotions. He keeps his face stoic. In only a day, I’ve realized this. But in the cover of darkness, he lets his guard down. He lights up when I tell a joke or we banter about points, but when there is silence he is grief-stricken. A part of me longs to wipe that pain away – to free him from his sorrow.

We eventually put the deck away when we hear voices in the passageway. I know it’s nearing bedtime. Across from me, Ian begins to yawn.

“I’m going to turn it,” he announces. He climbs beneath his blankets and faces the wall. “Goodnight.”

I return the gesture and settle myself into my own bed. Soon, Ian’s light snoring fills the room. It’s soothing and rhythmic, but I’m not able to sleep. My mind is too muddied.

I know I love Connor and I know Ian loves Wanda. Still, it feels like my heart is scraping away a piece of land for someone else to settle on. It can’t be for Ian – it just can’t. He already gave his heart to someone else. And besides, I’m not the kind of person he falls for.

After a while of tossing and turning, I decide to get some air. I slide the door open as quietly as possible and step into the halls. I’m just about the return the door when something crosses my mind. Wanda’s letter.

I tell myself not to do it but it’s no use. I sneak close to where Ian lays fast asleep and tuck my finger into his pocket. I slide the note out and unfold it in the patch of moonlight. I strain to read it but manage.

_Ian. Please know that I love you. When I first came to this place, I thought I was dead. I never saw any possibility of life among people like you. But when I looked into your eyes, I knew every notion I had was wrong. You showed me people can still love and be loved in return. I thought it was this body you loved but it is me – truly and only me. That is why you must promise me you won’t try to stop what I do. If everything goes according to plan, you won’t be able to._

_As I write this, you are beside me and your chest is rising in a steady rhythm. In the morning, you will wake and I will be gone. Know that this had to happen. There was no other option but I am glad for it. You have shown me that I can find a home. My home is with you._

_Goodbye, Ian._

_Love, Wanda._

When I finish reading the letter, I find myself crying. Wanda, a girl who I’ve never even met, has broken my heart. The words are not meant for me but I feel their pain.

I fold the letter back up and return it to Ian’s pocket. I race from the room then and end up in the bathhouse. I throw myself on the ground and cry out. The rushing water drowns out any noise I make and damn if it doesn’t feel good to finally let it go.

“Sebastian?” I recognize the timid voice instantly. Jamie.

I turn, not even bothering to wipe my face. “What are you doing up?”

“I should ask you the same question.” He drops beside me. “Why are you crying?”

“Just thinking about some stuff.”

“Your family?”

“No, it’s…yeah. I just miss them.”

Jamie nods. “I miss my parents, too. My mom died before the invasion but my dad ended up taking his own life. Melanie says it was to protect us but I don’t know.”

“I’m sure that was the reason.” My tears have dried up now and I stare into the water. Then – I don’t know why – I ask Jamie something a kid should never be asked.

“Did Wanda kill herself?”

Jamie blinks and says nothing for a moment. Then, “No. Well, maybe. She sacrificed herself. She died to save us.”

“She must have been something then.”

“Yeah, she was.” Jamie stands. “You going to be okay?” I nod. “Okay. We have kitchen work tomorrow so don’t stay up too late.”

“Sure, Jamie.”

He walks away. For just a kid, he seems so aged – wise beyond his years. I wonder if anyone ever thought that about Connor. Or Ian. Or Wanda, for that matter. Has this change in our lives made us all grow up before we’re ready? And does growing up mean making harsh decisions – decisions involving your own life?


	3. Confused

I wake the next morning to Ian hovering over me. He stares excitedly, almost as if he could be happy. I like that look on him. He’s dressed in a white tank-top that’s too small for him and his hair is slick with wetness. He’s just returned from the baths.

I sit up and smile at him. “Good morning.”

“Sleep well?” he asks. He reaches a bundle of clothes to me. “You start work today. I thought you’d want to change first.”

“Thanks.” I wipe the sleep from my eyes – what little I managed – and accept the bundle. They feel worn and thin – familiar, even.

Ian reaches out his hand suddenly and wipes at my cheek. I don’t why but I flinch. This makes him laugh. “Sorry. You had some dirt.”

“Oh.” I stare at the clothes. It’s difficult to look at Ian. After reading Wanda’s letter, I realize why he feels the way he does. His sorrow runs deeper than just losing someone. Wanda gave herself for him. Even I wouldn’t know how to react to that. Though, I guess do. In a way, Connor gave himself for me.

Ian claps his hands and pulls me back to reality. “Well, we better get going. I’ll be in the fields. Come get me if you have any problems, though Jamie will be working with you. I don’t see any problems coming from that.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

He leaves the room then. I jump to my feet and quickly throw on his fresh clothes. Ian’s scent immediately engulfs me – a clean, fresh linen sort of smell. I don’t expect that the caves have their own supply of laundry detergent though. Maybe everyone smells like this.

In the kitchens, I find Jamie bouncing on his feet and singing. I don’t recognize the song but it sounds like a happy one. It’s sort of relieving to hear it – like maybe life isn’t so unnormal, after all.

“Hey, Sebastian,” Jamie beams as I step beside him in front of the stone counter. Splayed before us is a mound of fresh dough. Jamie has a manageable chunk of it and is kneading it with his knuckles.

I smile at him and grab my own chunk. “Morning, Jamie. I like that song you were singing.”

“Oh, thanks.” His face reddens. I didn’t think it was possible for tough little Jamie to feel embarrassment. “It was an old song my dad used to sing to me. After he died, Melanie would sing it. It wasn’t ever the same though, you know?”

“Yeah,” I say even though I don’t. My parents were never the kind to sing songs and I was an only child. After they found out I had feelings for boys, they blocked me out. I was an unwanted guest in their home. When I finally left for college, they didn’t even say goodbye.

Jamie notices my preoccupied mind. He nudges me and giggles. “You think an awful lot, huh?”

I shrug. “I guess I have to. If I don’t think, I might forget.”

“I was afraid of that, too. I thought I might forget Melanie until she finally came back.” He’s quiet for a moment. His eyes gloss over. Then, it’s gone. Like I’ve imagined it.

He kneads the dough harder, picking it up and slamming it down. “Can you tell me about the college? How was survival? Like, did you have running water and television and radio and-”

“Jamie, one question at a time, kid.” Ian walks into the kitchen holding two bottles of what I hope is water.

“It’s fine,” I assure him. “I don’t mind. It’s a nice distraction.” Ian hands us the bottles. I twist the cap off and take a swig. It _is_ water.

Jamie looks at me patiently. I rack my brain for a starting point and find it. “When we lived in the dorms, there were about sixty of us. We used two buildings that were beside one another. Two of us were put into a room. We could leave and roam the halls – we were safe from being seen as long as we kept the shades closed. To answer your earlier question, we did have running water and electricity. I guess no one had bothered shutting it off.

“We managed for a little over a year. A select few were always sent to raid the cafeteria that we kept locked – they were usually football players or track members. We kept the food stored in the common areas. Honestly, it was like a large house. Everyone lived pretty peaceably. If you didn’t abide by the rules, which weren’t much, you were tossed out.”

Ian throws his hand up to stop me. “If someone was caught, couldn’t they have lead the aliens back to the dorms?”

It’s like he already knows the story. “I wish we’d have thought of that. One night, a guy broke into a girl’s room. I guess they had been dating for a while and broke up. He wanted to talk to her but she refused. I don’t know exactly what happened, but the girl ended up telling our council – we appointed four people to lead each dorm – and they threw the guy out. A few weeks later, we were caught.”

“What did you do?” Jamie inquires. He’s no longer pressing his dough.

I shrug. A part of me hates thinking about that night but another part feels good just to have it out in the open. “Some people surrendered. They were too afraid. Others took matters into their own hands – jumped from stairwells and the like. Most of us fought back. We managed to kill a few but they overpowered us. There was this one – I never knew her name. She was ruthless though. I’d never seen one of them kill a human but she did. She shot five us.”

“A Seeker,” Ian mutters.

I nod. “The worst I’ve seen. Only a few of us escaped. I made it out with a group of four girls. Connor…”

Ian moves forward. “It’s okay. Jamie, you okay here?”

“Yeah,” he nods.

“Great. I’m going to borrow Sebastian for a bit.” He takes my hand and leads me. His fingers are calloused but they lay gently against mine. I don’t ever want him to let go.

We travel through a part of the caves I’ve yet to see. There isn’t any light to guide us but Ian seems to know where he’s going. His hand never leaves mine as we stumble farther into the dark. At one point, a path of light emerges.

Ian guides me up. I have to grab onto jagged edges of rock and haul myself. From behind, Ian rests his hands on my hips. It sends flutters through my stomach.

He follows after and returns his hand to mind. “What do you think?”

I look around and take it all in. We tower over the desert. From where we stand, the cacti look minuscule. I turn to Ian. “Are we on top of the caves?”

He nods. “I like to come here to think. Come on, I’ll show you where I sit.”

We step over and down into a nestled crook in the stone. We sit and look on. It’s the perfect view. The desert looks like it stretches forever, brown and lifeless. At the far end, the earth seems to wave. The sun burns hot and distorts the sand. And though I’ve seen the same effect as a child with vehicle exhausts, it’s a whole new experience.

Ian nudges me with his shoulder. “Sorry if we bothered you back there. I know it probably wasn’t easy talking about that stuff.”

“It’s okay.” I pick up a loose stone and turn it over in my hand. “Talking about it makes it easier. Besides, Connor loved stories.”

“Wanda did too. She’d tell one every night at dinner.”

I turn and see that he’s staring at me. “She must have been pretty great.”

“Yeah, she was.” He looks into my eyes a moment longer. Then, “You have her eyes.”

I’m stunned. What does one say to that?

He turns and wipes at his cheek. He’s crying. “It shouldn’t be possible though. Her eyes weren’t like ours.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wanda wasn’t human, Sebastian.”

“I don’t…what?” Not human? That can’t be possible. I’ve seen how the worms work. They don’t entertain humans. If they see one of us, we’re goners.

“She came to us in Melanie.”

“In _Melanie?_ ”

Ian nods. “We didn’t think it was possible but Melanie was able to fight against the insertion. She shared her body with Wanda. When they found us, none of us trusted them – well, except Jeb. Truthfully, I wanted her dead. All I saw was a parasite that had come to destroy us – to sell us to the Seekers.

“Over time though, she became a part of the community. She was different. She worked and played games and even helped Doc out. Jamie hurt himself and almost died. If it hadn’t been for Wanda’s bravery, he probably would have. She was just as human as me and you. And she died.”

“How?”

“She made Doc promise to put her to rest. She said she had found her home with us and it was good enough. To give Melanie her body back, Wanda would have to die.”

I don’t know what to say. It’s all too much to comprehend. The love of Ian’s life was an alien – a worm that ended our race. Could she really have been different? She did sacrifice herself, after all.

“Say something,” Ian urges.

“How do I have her eyes?” It’s the first thing to comes to mind.

Ian leans forward and stares at me. His gaze is gasoline and I want to light the match. “Her eyes carried love. You look into them and see the need to care for others. She wanted to save everyone. When I look into your eyes, I see that too.”

“Ian, I-”

Then, he kisses me.

His lips are chapped and dry, but they are more than I could have imagined. When he presses his mouth harder against mine, I fall inward. The last person to have kissed me was Connor. I know it’s wrong to be doing it now, but Ian has too much of a hold on me. I don’t ever want him to pull away.

He does though, looking hurt and angry. The anger is directed at himself. He stands and kicks at the dirt. “I shouldn’t be doing this. It’s wrong.”

“What is…”

“You’re a boy! I shouldn’t-” He stops and runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know why I did that. Sebastian, we can’t-”

But I don’t hear anything else. Ian’s voice is but an echo as I race back into the caves and down the dark passageway. Tears spill uncontrollably but I don’t care. Why shouldn’t I cry – cry for the love I’ve lost, for my own gullible emotions? How could I have ever been so stupid to think Ian wanted anything to do with me?


	4. Protected

Three days pass and Ian doesn’t say anything to me. I do my best to avoid him as much as possible, sitting with Jamie during meals and going to bed after I know he’s asleep. Every once in a while, we’ll lock eyes from a distance. He’ll only stare for a moment then turns his attention elsewhere. Every time he does, another part of me cracks.

I hate myself for thinking it but maybe it’s better that we don’t talk. Maybe our falling apart is some kind of cosmic payback or Karma enacting her revenge. It would only seem right. After all, I did betray Connor. Even if he was caught and he doesn’t know I exist, I still belong to him. We were each other’s for two years and nothing will change that.

On the third day, the community rotates work positions. Jamie and I are switched from kitchen duty to the field where we chop at wheat in the grueling heat. When Maggie brings around water, I guzzle mine in one swig. This makes Jamie laugh. He tells me I’ll regret it later when I start feeling sick. I don’t care though. Water hasn’t been a luxury to me in months and now that it’s unlimited, I’ll take as much as I can.

As the sun starts to set, everyone begins filing out of the field. Most head to the baths while others to the kitchen. After sniffing my shirt, I realize it wouldn’t hurt to freshen up.

I head to the room where, thankfully, Ian isn’t. Some fresh clothes are folded on my bed. They’re the same ones Ian loaned me the night I arrived. Just looking at them sends a pang to my chest.

The baths are fairly crowded so I end up waiting in line. After I finally do get clean, I toss my dirty clothes back in the room and head to the kitchen. I stop though when I enter the wheat field. It’s not really my choice. Three guys step in front of me, blocking my path.

Two I don’t recognize, but the one in the middle is Kyle. Compared to Ian, who Jamie told me is his brother, Kyle looks predatory. His face is always contorted in agitation and he stands as if he’ll pounce on anyone. As he and his friends look at me, I realize what’s about to happen.

It’s just like high school – all of it. The way the stand and sneer down at me. How one them crosses his arms against his chest and chuckles menacingly. Even in the caves, they still exist.

“H-Hi,” I squeak out. “I was heading to dinner.”

“Really?” one of the guys says, mocking my voice. He’s short and burly, hair cut haphazardly.

Kyle steps forward. “Those are my brother's clothes.” He pulls at the neckline of the shirt and I hear the threads snap.

“Little faggot probably stole them,” the burly guy snorts.

“Did you?” Kyle pushes me backward. I stumble but remain on my feet. “Did you steal my brother's clothes? I bet you watch him when he sleeps. I bet you watch all of us.”

The third guy – a skinny, balding man – laughs. “I guess it’s a good thing the baths are dark. I wouldn’t want him eyeing me.”

“That’s enough.” The voice is rough and commanding. I recognize it immediately. Jared.

Kyle rolls his eyes. “This ain’t about you, Jared.”

Ian runs up beside Jared. “No, but it _is_ about me. Sebastian is my friend. Get lost.”

I watch as the unnamed guys file away. They grumble under the breath but I can’t make it out. Kyle remains. He steps closer to his brother.

“What, don’t tell me you’re like him?”

“Kyle…” Ian growls. “Get out of here.”

“Oh, my god!” He throws his head back and laughs. “You really are like him. A queer!”

It all happens so fast. One second Kyle is laughing and the next he’s on the ground, screaming out as Ian’s fist connects with his face. All I can do is watch as Ian pounds harder and harder. Jared grabs for him but it’s no use. Kyle’s screams dwindle and then there is nothing. Ian only stops punching his brother when Jeb stumbles onto the scene, shotgun aimed forward.

“That’s enough now, Ian,” he says. He glances down at Kyle’s limp body. He’s still breathing but it looks shallow. If Jeb hadn’t wondered in, I can’t help but imagine what Ian would have done.

“Go,” Jared whispers beside me. “Take Ian somewhere to cool off. He’ll listen to you.”

I nod and reach out for Ian. Surprisingly, he allows me to take his arm and lead him away. We end up in our room. No one is here so it’s quiet.

Ian collapses on his bed and inspects his hand. It’s bloody and turning purple. I hope he hasn’t broken anything.

“You idiot,” I scold, kneeling in front of him. “You could’ve killed him.”

“He would have deserved it.” He winces as I bend his fingers out. “Kyle has gotten away with far too much. I wasn’t going to let him hurt you.”

“They were just names, Ian. I’m used to them.” I look up and gaze into his eyes. Any anger he had has dissolved away. In its place is a hurt boy who only longs to protect those he loves. I wonder if I’m one of them.

“Ian,” I begin, “the other day – out on the rocks – you told me…”

He shakes his head solemnly. “I’m sorry about all of that. I shouldn’t have said those things. I don’t care about that stuff, Sebastian. Love who you love. I guess I was just confused. When the sun hit your eyes, you looked beautiful. I know that sounds crazy to say but I looked at you, and I saw someone I wanted to know.”

“You do know me, Ian.”

“No. I don’t know all of you.” He leans forward and I allow myself to fall against his kiss. A tiny voice in the back of my mind screams to pull away but I don’t.

This time, the kiss is different. It’s not a curious thing – a test. It’s reassurance. It is a desperate plea – a longing for something unimaginable. Ian said he thought it was crazy to find my beautiful but I think he’s perfectly sane. Perhaps I am the one who is insane. I have loved a boy for so long and now I feel him slip away from my heart. He will always hold a place there but now so does Ian.

He grabs at my back – broken hand and all – and pulls me up. He glides his thumb against my cheek and wrestles with the underside of my shirt. His rough hand grazes my skin and I shudder. A burning starts though and I want more.

Then, it’s over.

A knock on the door pulls us apart. We sit side by side and wipe away our suspicion as Jeb enters the room. He carries the gun at his hip. On his face he wears a look of joy – I’m stunned.

“Jeb, I know what you’re going to say,” Ian starts.

Jeb lifts his hand to stop him. “No, you don’t. Ian, I’m not mad at what you did.”

He looks up in surprise. “You’re not?”

“No. What you did was protect a friend.” Jeb turns to me. “You are a part of this community and we protect our community. I apologize that Kyle cornered you like that. I assure you he’ll be dealt with severely.”

“Please don’t,” I beg. Jeb looks at me quizzically and I know I need to explain. “Kyle only did what he did because he’s ignorant.”

Ian snorts. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Ignoring that, I continue. “He doesn’t understand differences in others. He was already punished enough by Ian. I think that taught him enough of a lesson.”

“Hm.” Jeb paws at his beard, thinking. “I suppose you’re right. Usually, we’d have him thrown out.”

“He deserves it.”

Jeb scowls at Ian. “ _But_ …if you say you don’t want that, I’ll keep him around.”

“I don’t want that, Jeb.”

“Okay then. He’ll just have some extra duties for a while. If he bothers you anymore, let me know.” He nods to Ian. “You better let Doc check that out for you.” And with that, he leaves.

In the silence, I study Ian. He looks softer somehow. I can’t quite place it but something is different about him.

He turns to me and I avert my gaze. “Sebastian, I need time to think. Kissing you feels right but also wrong. Can you give me time?”

I nod, biting back tears. It can feel right but we both know it’s not. Ian accepts this and stands. He takes one last look at me then heads out of the room.

Alone, I let the tears flow. I don’t wipe at them. Instead, I grab one of Ian’s pillows and tuck it beneath my chin. I fall to my side and snuggle against his blankets. They smell like him which only makes me cry more. I know in my heart that it would be impossible to be with Ian. Yet, my heart still tells me to hold out for that chance.


	5. Decided

The next morning, Jamie and I are back in the kitchen. According to Jeb, it’s better for everyone. I don’t ask where Kyle is and no one gives anything away. I suppose it’s okay though. Jeb promised he’d stay away from me.

I haven’t seen Ian since last night when he came in with his hand healed. It was an astonishing sight, really. There wasn’t a single hint that he’d done anything to his fist. That was from the alien’s medicine, he explained. It made realize even more just how much Wanda sacrificed.

Jamie pounds the dough on the stone slab but he isn’t really paying attention to it. He’s more focused on the story he tells me. It’s about Wanda and how she saved his life. Apparently, Jared took her to a hospital. No one else was sure they could trust her except Jared. Wanda didn’t betray them though. She ended up stealing medicine that healed Jamie’s injuries. She even showed Jared where to find more for when she was gone.

“She’s like a superhero,” I chime.

Jamie nods animatedly. “Definitely! I wish you could have met her. She was my best friend.”

“I’m sure she felt the same way about you.” The voice belongs to Ian who enters the kitchen. He’s clean looking and looking brighter than I’ve ever seen him.

I cock my head. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the fields?”

“Jeb gave me the rest of the day off.” He steps forward and takes Jamie’s dough.

“Hey,” Jamie protests but takes a new chunk from the mound.

Ian winks. “Sorry, kid. It’s easier when someone else has already done the work.”

It’s refreshing to see him so happy. I don’t think I’ve seen him joke like that the entire time I’ve been here. I wonder if he was like this more often when Wanda was still around.

“So, listen,” he says, stepping around to be beside me. “I want to show you something.”

“The rocks?” I inquire.

“No. It’s something else.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “I told you I needed to think and I thought.”

I nod knowingly and turn to Jamie. “Can you keep at it until I get back? I won’t be long.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

I tussle Jamie’s hair and follow Ian out of the kitchen. He leads me through the fields and down the cavern I entered the day he brought me. As we slip by Doc’s healing room, I see Kyle asleep on one of the cots. Ian notices him too and grabs my hand.

“He won’t hurt you,” he assures me and drags onward.

We end up leaving the cave. It should feel thrilling breathing the fresh air but I only feel scared. I feel exposed out in the open. Ian must sense my panic because he squeezes my hand and pulls me closer to him.

“It’s up through here,” he says, pointing to his right.

We stop in front of a patch of dirt. But it’s not just dirt. There are small stones in a line, a few feet apart each. The dirt below them is noticeably different looking.

“Graves,” I mutter.

“Yeah,” Ian confirms. “Walter. He died of cancer.” He points to the grave on the far right. “Wanda was actually with him when it happened. He was delusional and thought she was his wife.” He points to the middle grave. “Wes was unlike any other man I knew. He stepped forward to defend the community when a Seeker came looking for Wanda. We wrestled her to the ground but not before she got Wes.” He doesn’t point to the last one or say anything about it, but I know.

“Wanda.”

He nods. “She wanted to be buried with her friends.”

I blink and realize I’m crying. I hurriedly wipe the tears away before Ian sees them. Thankfully, he doesn’t look at me. Instead, he drops my hand and kneels to the ground. He places his hand on the dirt of Wanda’s grave.

“I miss you,” I hear him whisper. “I miss you every second of every day. You were the love of my life, Wanda. I couldn’t imagine a world without you and I still can’t. The world seems incomplete without you here.” He chuckles. “I know you’d hate me for saying that. You never did like weakness. I also know you’d thwap me on the head for not getting on with my life. You did always say the community needed to keep going. Well, Wanda, I think I’m finally ready.”

He stands and wraps his arm around me. “Wanda, this is Sebastian.”

“Hi, Wanda,” is all I manage, tears bubbling up. I don’t stop them this time. I let them fall, not caring if Ian sees.

He pulls me against his chest and kisses my hair. “She would have loved you, Sebastian. There wasn’t a person she hated – even my idiot brother.”

I laugh at that. Through the fabric of Ian’s shirt, I mumble, “I know she’d want you happy.”

He pulls me away then and gazes into my eyes. “Sebastian, can’t you see? I am happy. Wanda was the love of my life but she’s gone. I’ll always love her like I’m sure you’ll always love Connor.” I nod. He cocks his head. “Do you know where he is? I mean, did you ever see him?”

“Once. I was running through alleyways, fishing through garbage cans, and I saw him through a window. He was sitting beside some woman on a couch and was holding her hand. When he looked at her, he looked with love. It broke me.”

“That wasn’t Connor. He still loves you. And he’d want you happy.”

I nod. “You’re right.”

We look down at that graves for a little while longer. The only sound comes from a vulture that flies overhead. I turn to Ian eventually. “Why did you bring me here?” I ask. “I know to see the graves but you said you were done thinking.”

“I am.” He takes my hand. “Sebastian, I never thought it was possible to find anyone I cared for after Wanda. And I definitely didn’t think it would be with a guy. That’s why I wrestled with it for so long. I didn’t think I was gay or bi or whatever. Then I thought about it and I realized something. I fell in love with Wanda even though her body wasn’t hers. She could have easily been put in a goldfish that talked and I probably would have fallen for her.”

I laugh. “Thank god I’m not that.”

Ian smiles. “No. You’re not a fish or an alien or anything else. You’re a boy who somehow came into my life and caught me off guard.” I bite my lip and close my eyes. Something still bothers me. Ian notices. “What? What is it?”

“Ian, I’ve only ever loved Connor. It’s difficult for me to open my heart to anyone. I’m always so scared I’ll be hurt. Do you think you could love me? Love me and not hurt me?”

Ian leans in and brushes his lips across mine. It’s not a kiss but it’s enough to send my head reeling. “I already do, Sebastian.”

That night, we lay beside each other under Ian’s blankets. He sleeps peacefully, one arm draped over his forehead and the other around me. I lean my head against his chest and listen to the beat of his heart. My hand traces the lines of his stomach. I could fall asleep like this. I know I’m safe In the arms of someone I love. I can’t though. Not yet. There’s one last thing I have to do.

I carefully slide myself away from Ian and out of bed. Our clothes are strewn haphazardly on the floor. I grab mine and quickly put them on. From the corner of the room, I grab a notebook and pen. I find a clean page and scribble down what I need to say. When I’m done, I fold the note and head out of the room.

The caves are quiet. The only light comes from the moon overhead. It's enough for me to find my way outside. I recount in my head how many steps it took to get to the graves. Once I’m there, I drop to my knees and dig at Wanda’s. I tuck the note into the ground and cover it back up.

I stand and look at the sky. The stars seem to shine especially bright tonight. One, close to the moon, even twinkles. Somehow, I know Wanda knows what I’ve written. And she knows that Ian is okay.


	6. Bonus: Sebastian's Letter

_Dear Wanda,_

_As I write this, Ian sleeps soundly in his bed. He looks peaceful and I want him to look that way forever? Is that how you felt the night you said goodbye? I bet it was. You loved him so you must have. I love him, too._

_I look at Ian and I see someone who gives so much without expecting anything in return. I see a man who is willing to risk everything for the people he loves._

_He talks about you a lot. I feel like I know you and I haven't even met you. When I found out what happened - that you had given yourself up - I somehow felt that you had died for me too. I know you only did it to protect the people you love - Ian among them. And I know you would want Ian to be happy. He says so himself._

_Wanda, please know that Ian_ is _happy. He is finding reasons to keep fighting for our world. And I'm so lucky to be one of them._

_So, thank you, Wanda. If it were not for you, I don't think I would have ever found Ian. We would have both been heartbroken. Somehow, I know you brought us together. You healed us. I am eternally grateful for that._

_Rest easy, Wanda._

_Love,_

_Sebastian_


	7. The Playlist

For this story, I thought it would be nice to include a playlist. Each song correlates with each chapter. I actually listened to a couple when writing this story. Happy listening!

**Chapter 1**

_Rescue Me_ | Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Chapter 2**

_I Will Follow You Into the Dark_ | Death Cab for Cutie

**Chapter 3**

_Clarity (ft. Foxes)_ | Zedd

**Chapter 4**

_Burn with You_ | Lea Michele

**Chapter 5**

_Silhouettes_ | Of Monsters and Men

**Sebastian's Letter**

_I Lived_ | OneRepublic


End file.
